Currently structural parts, especially large structural parts, are typically made from an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene rubber (ABS). When weatherability is required, a laminate of ABS and a layer of acrylonitrile/styrene/acrylic resin (ASA) or an acrylic resin is used. These materials have only adequate weatherability, poor chemical resistance, and a high density, which is a disadvantage when used in applications such as co-extruded profiles; boat hulls and boat decks as well as boat engine covers, consoles, and hatches; indoor and outdoor whirlpool tubs or hot tubs; swimming pools; camper tops; household appliance cabinets and door liners; pick-up truck caps; structural and body components of golf carts; sinks; tractor hoods; automobile body panels; outdoor portable toilets; shower stalls; sinks; wall panels; counter tops, and equipment housings.
Laminates have also been produced from various combinations of polyolefin materials. However, they lack the required rigidity, scratch and mar resistance, and gloss after thermoforming.